Hora dos Fantasmas
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Lola Metchel tinha um segredo, e somente seu melhor amigo, Tim, sabia. Mas, de repente, ela é forçada a revelá-lo. Provalvemente, não seria fácil pra quem fosse ouvi-lo... "- Tim... - Então voltou a chorar. - Eu acho que matei alguém."


_**Hora dos Fantasmas**_

- Tim? – A menina ruiva, de olhos azuis, procurava por alguém. Sua voz estava manhosa.

- O que foi, Lola? – Um garoto moreno viera abraçá-la. – Hey, o que é isso na sua roupa? Sangue? Você se machucou?

A ruiva enterrou a cabeça no peito do rapaz, enquanto murmurava um 'não', ao mesmo tempo em que Tim afagava seus belos cachos avermelhados.

De repente, ela se afastou. Sussurrou um 'me desculpe' e saiu correndo.

Subia as escadas do prédio desesperada, com o amigo em sua cola. Tim chamava seu nome, implorando para que Lola parasse.

E ela parou. No telhado do prédio e ficou parada, olhando para baixo.

Então, as lágrimas cessaram. Lola virou-se para Tim.

- Tim... – Então voltou a chorar. – Eu acho que matei alguém.

Então imagens começaram a surgir em sua mente. Seu padrasto, sua mãe, uma faca e muito sangue.

E aí, Lola desmaiou. E Tim a segurou.

-x-

- Gostaria de falar com a senhorita Lolita Metchel.

- E quem é o senhor? – a recepcionista estranhava o homem parado em sua frente.

- Amigo da família. – O castanho respondeu, depois de ponderar por alguns segundos.

- Quarto 1310.

O homem seguiu pelos corredores do hospital até se dirigir ao quarto que lhe fora indicado. Bateu na porta, e quando uma voz lhe pediu, ele adentrou o quarto.

- Como vai, senhorita Lola? – disse, por fim.

- E você é...?

- Meu nome é Josh Reynolds. Sou investigador criminal. Sabe o que é?

- Sim. Investiga crimes, certo?

- Isso. Eu estou investigando a morte de seu pai, e...

- Padrasto. – Lolita cortou-o, nervosa.

- Certo. Mas, como eu dizia, estou investigando a morte dele. E preciso de sua ajuda, OK?

- Tá. – a ruiva calou-se. Não ia contar para ele o que falou para Tim. Seria o segredo dela e dele.

- Que tal você me contar o que aconteceu, já que os médicos falaram que sua roupa estava suja de sangue quando chegou aqui?

- Eu não sei. Não sei porque. Posso ter caído. No sangue dele. Não lembro direito.

- Certo. – Disse-lhe, anotando algo em um bloco que tinha nas mãos. – Bom, tenho que ir agora. Se você lembrar de algo, me avise.

-x-

- Mas, e sua mãe? – Tim estava assustado. – O que ela falou desse cara?

- Mamãe está em Paris, lembra? – Lola respondeu, abrindo uma carta vinda da França. – Ou estava.

- Ela ta voltando?

- Tá. – Lolita fez uma pausa, para enxugar as lágrimas que teimavam cair dos seus olhos. – Dentro de um caixão.

- Como é?! – Ele se exaltou. – A senhora Kathleen está... morta?!

- Sim. Parece que...

Mas Lola não conseguiu terminar a frase. Nem naquele momento, nem nunca.

Mas isso só porque o Investigador Reynolds entrou na casa, com um monte de policiais, e algemou Tim.

E o levou embora, para a delegacia. Assim, algemado. E deixou a pobre e doente filha e única sobrevivente dos Metchel, sozinha.

-x-

Algumas horas depois, Lolita tivera certeza que estaria sozinha.

Seu motorista e melhor amigo, Tim, também estava morto. Tinha se sufocado na cela em que tinha sido preso.

Mas, mesmo assim, acharam uma carta.

"_Caro senhor Reynolds,_

_Sei que você pensa que foi Lolita a assassina de seu padrasto, mas acredite, Lola é doente. Ela tem esquizofrenia._

_Por favor, não a culpe._

_Tim Gonçalez"_

Quando Lola soube da morte do amigo, ficou desolada. Ele era o único que lhe restara, e agora, também não estaria mais ali.

E era culpa dela. E tinha consciência disso. Foi para esconder seu segredo.

Porque Lolita Metchel SABIA quem havia matado Eric Truscot.

A ruiva tinha consciência do que tinha feito ao seu padrasto. Então pegou o celular e discou alguns números.

- Por favor, posso falar com o investigador Josh Reynolds? – depois de uma pausa, voltou a falar. – Que bom que pode me atender. Eu me lembrei. Eu sei quem matou meu padrasto.

- Sério? – o homem parecia animado, mas acalmou-se de repente. Provavelmente, ao se lembrar que Lola era doente. – E quem foi?

- Fui eu. Eu o esfaqueei. – E fez uma pausa, enquanto pensava em suas próximas palavras. – Você tem cinco minutos para vir aqui me prender. – E desligou o telefone.

-x-

Quando Reynolds chegou, encontrou Lolita em cima do parapeito da varanda. A ruiva estava sentada, e balançava as pernas.

Então, ele se aproximou. E ela pulou, do 21º andar.

Mas quando o homem olhou para baixo, não viu sangue. Nem seque viu o corpo da pobre criança.

Mesmo achando estranho, voltou para a sala, e parou por alguns segundos.

De repente, um cheiro estranho invadiu suas narinas. Josh começou a procurar a fonte.

Entrou no quarto que identificou como de Lola. Olhou em todos os lugares: banheiro, em baixo da cama, baús.

Todavia, foi quando abriu o armário que compreendeu o que era o cheiro.

O castanho sentiu-se enojado e arrependido ao abrir aquela porta. Mas, acima de tudo, curioso.

Como Lolita Metchel poderia ter FALADO com ele, se estava ali, morta?

E, acima de tudo, Josh vira ela pulando da varanda.

Mas, duas horas depois, quando a autopsia chegou, o castanho pensou que estava louco.

A ruiva estava morta ANTES o padrasto. Como pode?!

Reynolds parou ao ouvir uma voz conhecida lhe pedir desculpas. Era Lola, ele tinha certeza.

- Sinto muito, mesmo. – Ela falou. – Isso era pra ser um segredo meu e de Tim. Foi ele que me achou, sabe?

- Como é?

- Meu padrasto, Eric, me matou. Faz um mês.

- Então, como eu te vejo?

Lolita ignorou-o. – E então, eu matei ele. Tim me ajudou a aprender a segurar as coisas de novo, pra eu poder pegar a faca.

- É que ser fantasma tem certas desvantagens. – Josh olhou para trás para ver de quem era a voz. – As coisas escapam fácil das mãos.

- TIM! – Lolita berrou, jogando-se nos braços dele.

- Ei, senti sua falta, linda. – O homem deu um beijo de leve nos lábios dela.

- Mas... – o investigador parou para pensar. – Então você matou seu pai, já morta. E sua mãe?

- Infarto.

- Porque ele...?

Tim cortou-o. – Ele não conseguia agüentar. A esposa viajava o tempo todo e a enteada é esquizofrênica. Era demais pra ele.

- Então ele me matou. – Lola tornou a falar. – Eu era o seu maior problema.

- Ei, Lola – Tim falou -, ta na hora, vamos.

- Ei, Josh, a gente já vai. Não tente contar a ninguém sobre isso, vão te internar achando que você é louco. Escreva uma historia, ou algo assim.

E dito isso, a ruiva sumiu por entre o ar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Incrível! – Um homem falava animado. – Sua historia é demais, senhor Reynolds.

- Muito obrigada, senhor Carmichal. – Josh respondia no mesmo tom. – Então, será publicada?

- Sem duvida.

O investigador apertou a mão do homem, e saiu satisfeito. Havia sido questionado da origem da história. Josh saiu do prédio e olhou para o céu.

Ah, se ele soubesse...


End file.
